Pregnant women and other difficult things
by Jennyloveskandy
Summary: Hey! I just thought you might enjoy a fic about the time ,The o.c.' didn't show us from Kirsten's pregnancy. [the 6month between the 2nd last and the last EP]. I really would love 2 know your opinions. THX. hope u enjoy. Kandy. Chapter 6 is up
1. 1 Slight difficulties

**HEY GUYS! I had to change the Story a bit cause SANDRA was right (thx by the way) by timeline was wrong! There isn't a big difference: Just that the boys aren't already in college and the Cohens still live at Julies after the earthquake. (Sorry that i made these mistakes and that i mixed Berkeley and Newport-things but i was confused and only watched the season once and this was a little time ago )**

-At Julies after the earthquake-

11.30pm. Kirsten woke up still lying tight in her husbands arms.

The smile that was spreading across her face was quickly replaced by a frown cause she heard her stomach grumble.

She was more hungry than ever during the pregnancy well mostly because of the pregnancy.

She carefully slipped out of Sandys arms and climbed out of bed. She quietly made her way into the kitchen and opened the fridge to search some pudding.

She finally succeeded and placed herself, with light difficulty cause her belly was already showing the pregnancy, on the kitchencounter and began delighfully eating her delicious pudding.

Sandy groaned when he awoke in the middle of the night. He glanced at the alarmclock and when he saw what time it was he groaned again, letting himself fell back into the pillows. As he suddenly asked himself why he woke up in the first place he noticed that his wife wasn't in the bed anymore. He never could sleep without her in his arms.

So he stood up wondering what she could do in the middle of the night , first he looked in the bathroom next to their guestbedroom for Kirsten but after noticing she wasn't there he made his way upstairs in the kitchen...

As he saw her sitting on the kitchencounter eating a pudding , dipping her finger in sliding it into her mouth and sucking at it then smiling and do it all over again he had to smile himself. He quietly made his way over to her, carefully not to scare her.

As she saw a shadow at the wall she first got a fright but when she realised that it was Sandy her scared expression turned into a smile.

,Hey Baby what are you doing up so late?' Sandy said grinning as he approached her. She smiled innocently and motioned to her belly :, We were a little hungry and couldn't sleep'.

He laughed soflty and kissed her on the lips, tasting a little bit of the chocolate pudding.

,Mhh you taste good' he said after they broke apart.

She giggled :, Well...want more?' she said seducively.

,How could i not, baby' he said while placing himself between her parted legs to get as close to her as possible , kissing her passionatly.

As the kiss got deeper Kirsten forgot her pudding completely and put the pudding aside, now able to put her hands around his neck, pulling him closer.

Kirsten didn't know how she managed to brake the kiss but she did ,honey...not here, the house is full of people and we are just guests here' escaped her lips in a breathless whisper.

He began to kiss her neck hearing her moan softly while scooping her up in his arms and carrying her into the bedroom.

---

,Baby it doesn't work this way' Kirsten said frustrated motioning to Sandy who was lying half on top of her , carefully not to crush her belly.

,It is' Sandy said cause he didn't want to stop them here, leaving them both frustrated.

Kirsten tried to move them in a comfortable position which was more difficult then the last time they've been ,together'.

,NO IT'S NOT. I TRIED BUT I'M JUST GETTING TOO FAT' Kirsten said almost crying.

,Shhh...Baby relax... how about you go on top?' Sandy said trying to calm her.

,ok' she said. They changed their position so now Kirsten was on top of Sandy and they were much more comfortable than before ,Ok that's working' Kirsten said and began to kiss him passionately again.

After what seemed like hours they finally were ridded of all garments and after some gently but deep thrusts they finally ,seeled the deal' and fell asleep naked in each others arms , while Sandy gently rubbed her belly.

---

,Morning beautiful' Kirsten heard as she slowly opened her eyes the next morning.

She smiled ,hey daddy' . They giggled.

Sandy bent down to kiss her but as the kiss got deeper Kirsten suddenly pulled away and ran into the bathroom, leaving a shocked Sandy in bed

,am i that terrible?' Sandy said jokingly.

As Kirsten returned from her ,little trip to the toilet' she murmured a ,funny' and sat back on her side of the bed.

Sandy watched his still naked wife from behind and slowly rubbed her back up and down ,god u are so sexy' he said.

Kirsten turned around and gave him a look like he would be crazy,Yea i'm sure i am. Fat from this pregnancy, hair still messed up from sleeping , eyes red from crying cause i am stressed out because of this damn feeling every morning and my face pale like a white blanket. i totally agree with you. god i'm very sexy' she said mocking.

Sandy cupped her face with his hands and kissed her lips :, well i was talking about your naked , still perfect body being directly in front of me...'

Kirsten looked down and noticed for the first time that she in fact was still completely naked. Emberassed by a giggling Sandy she quickly pulled at the sheets to cover her naked breasts and the rest of her exposed body.

,Sandy that wasn't fun...' she tried to say but her mouth was quickly covered by his.

,Honey..please not now, i bet the others are already waiting for us and are starving, the baby has had enough of you after this night anyways and i just was in the bathroom so it's not really romantic...' Kirsten said hoping he would get her point. He looked a little disappointed but a quick smile spread across his face as he said:, Ok for now you can escape but i'll hold you to that thing here when the others aren't in the way , the baby's relaxed AND you feel good'. They both laughed kissed, got dressed and left for the kitchen to meet the others...


	2. 2 The new job

**Hey!!! I had to change the story a bit (Thx again, Sandra!) if you want 2 know why, read what i said about it in Chapter 1,please. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR GREAT REVIEWS!!! love ya, Jenny.**

Kirsten, Sandy, Seth and Ryan were in the kitchen. Julie left already, Kaitin left for school and Summer was still in bed cause she complained about a headache.

,So what are your plans for today, boys?' Kirsten asked, nipping at Sandys coffee and giving the cup back to him.

Sandy just grinned and shook his head. She always did that, but if he would say to her that it's HIS coffee and she could have one herself she would get really really mad at him. And who wants an angry pregnant women? No...who wants an angry pregnant KIRSTEN? not me, that's for sure, Sandy thought.

Kirsten ignored Sandys action cause she knew pretty well why he did it, so she decided to just listen to the boys until they got to go to school.

,Maybe...doing something with the girls?' Ryan asked Seth a little unsure.

,Yea man..good idea. I still have to solve the problem :,SUMMER AND THE TREE' , but who would resist Seth Cohen? If she has the choice between some stupid trees or a wonderful, funny, handsome man...what would she choose huh?' Seth said proudly.

,She would choose the wonderful,funny,handsome man, son, but what has this to do with you?' Sandy said jokingly and Kirsten and Ryan burst into laughter.

,GREAT! You already ruined my day. THANKS DAD!' Seth said groaning.

,Sorry' Sandy said still grinning before Kirsten took his coffee cup again from him and nipped again at it.

,Honey do you want me to give you some of my coffee? I bet Julie has 2 cups in her house.' Sandy asked sarcasticly.

,No thanks honey, i can help myself' She said smiling triumphing.

,Who would've guessed that' Sandy murmured but loud enough for Kirsten to hear him.

,Hey MISTER! Be nice or i'll tell our baby that golfing and surfing is boring so you'll never get the chance to take her or him with you like you wanted!'

Kirsten said half-serious.

Sandy opened his mouth to say something, but decided it would be the best to keep his mouth shut.

,Oh almost forgot, do you need a ride to the comicbookstore, cause i'd love to get out of the house for some ti..' Kirsten asked but was quickly interrupted by Sandy:, Nice try honey! You'll be a good momma and stay home for the day'.

,Are you kidding? SANDY! I need to do something for new match anyways' Kirsten tried again.

,Mhh...that's a little weird... i could swear that you told me a week ago the only thing you are allowed to do is bringing Julie her coffee?' Sandy replied grinning.

,FINE!' Kirsten said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

,Well dad, i'm all for your Kirsten-Is-Pregnant-And-She-Isn't-allowed-To-Do-Anything-Except-For-Cooking-Deal but we really could use a ride to the comicbookstore' Seth said.

,WHAT? WHICH DEAL? FIRST I CAN DO ANYTHING -EXCEPT COOKING- AND NOW I'M NOT ALLOWED TO DO ANYTHING BUT I'M ALLOWED TO COOK?' Kirsten asked shocked.

Sandy smiled,Well honey...times change'. Kirsten still looked a little angry so Sandy made his way over to her and kissed her softly on the lips ,Baby, you know i'm not doing it to make you feel bored or useless. It's just that you have to relax, both of you' Sandy said softly and kissed her again, rubbing her still almost flat belly gently.

She smiled and kissed him back, after they broke apart she whispered:, Well if i should relax... you should forget our lovemaking-sessions for a while...' Kirsten said grinning.

,HEY! DON'T RELAX TOO MUCH' Sandy quickly said back and they both laughed and kissed again, they totally forgot their company until they heard a loud groan: Ohhh GOD! DAD.MOM. I REALLY TRIED TO IGNORE YOU CAUSE YOU SAID I SHOULD ACT LIKE AN ADULT BUT COULD YOU PLEASE JUST STOP DOING THIS IN FRONT OF ME. My new sibling will remind me of your physical contact for the rest of my life. Don't you think that's enough? Kirsten and Sandy had to laugh and even Ryan had to hide his grin because of Seth's behaviour.

Ryan tried to change the subject,Umm about the ride. You could ask Summer. We wanted to do something with them anyways' he suggested.

,Alright i just want to get out of here' Seth said and pulled at Ryans arm :,come on' Ryan and Seth said there good-byes and left after they asked Summer to meet them at the pier and pick them up when she felt a little better.

,And suddenly we're alone again' Kirsten said sighting. ,Wellllll...not for long' Sandy said and they both laughed as they rememberd Kirsten's 40th birthday.

Sandy kissed her once again and looked at his watch:, Sorry honey but i gotta go as well. Are you going to be okay for the afternoon?' Sandy said stroking her hair.

,I think so...' Kirsten said a little sad. ,What is it honey?' Sandy said, always noticing when she's sad or something's bothering her.

,It's just that... the boys go to college and I'll miss them terribly' Kirsten said looking down and rubbing her belly, tears in her eyes.

,Awww baby come here' he said wrapping his arms around her.,Don't cry baby. In a few month we'll have an other little cute problem to worry about' he said smiling , rubbing her belly. Kirsten had to giggle as well, putting her hand over his,I'm sorry...i'm just getting too emotional because of this pregnancy. So now go or you'll be late honey. Have a good day and give me a call when you've time.' Kirsten said pushing him playfully away and whipping her tears away.

,Okay Baby! I'll do my best to be home earlier than usual. Don't be sad and take care of both of you. love you' Sandy said giving her a kiss.

,Love you too baby' Kirsten said and Sandy left the house.

,Hey Baby, how are you both doing?' Sandy said the second Kirsten answered her cell. ,Hey sweetie, we're doing good but i'm really bored. When are going to be here?' Kirsten asked.

,Soon. I'm almost on my way' Sandy said a bit exhausted. Kirsten smiled ,Thank god. We're so lonely here.'

,What?? why? where are the boys? And Julie and Kaitlin?' Sandy asked surprised. ,Kaitlin has a ,school project', Julie went shopping and the boys have a date with Taylor and Summer' Kirsten explained.

,Oh okay. Umm..well baby i gotta go, but i'll see you soon. love you' Sandy said ,love you too' and they both hung up.

,I'm hooome' Sandy said as he waltzed trough the front door, happy to be finally ,home'.

,Honey? I'm in the kitchen.' Kirsten called back from the kitchen.

Sandy made his way in the kitchen and the sight that was playing in front of him took his breath away.

A beautiful decorated table was set and his favorite dinner was cooked.

,Wow' was all he could get out. Kirsten smiled and kissed him.

As they sat down Sandy said:, wow honey. I thought we said you should relax'.

,Well baby cooking was allowed.' Kirsten said and both smiled.

,So how was work?' Kirsten asked.

,Okay. But honey...' Sandy said looking down on his plate.

,Yea? What's wrong sweetie' she asked a little worried.

,Paul Glass... last friday he...' Sandy began ,Well you know he's a professor at berkeley and he said... that they need some profs for Law&Politics and... and he said.. that i would be perfect for this job, so he offered me to work with him' Sandy finished and looked up to see how she would react.

Kirsten stood up. ,Oh my god she's mad at me' Sandy thought. But to his surprise she made her way over to him and sat down on his lap.

He instinctively wrapped his arms around her and rested one hand on her belly, gently stroking the skin underneath her top.

She kissed him and smiled :, Sandy it's wonderful. When will you start?'. ,Really?' Sandy asked surprised but happy ,Umm... in a few month. Berkeley isn't far away so i thought why not ,Right?'. ,Yea. I think it would be perfect for you!' Kirsten said and they kissed again. The kiss got deeper until Kirsten pulled away:, Do you wanna know how proud i am of you?'. They both laughed and Sandy scooped her up in his arms and she giggled. They both left their dinner and headed to their rooom to ,celebrate', taking full advantage of an empty house.


	3. 3 My children

**!!!HEY!!! So this chapter is for ,Stipscrabble' cause it was her idea (: Thx! I hope i wrote it the way you wanted! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and if you have suggestions or wishes: Tell me! THX (FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS!!!) love ya, Jenny**

The next morning Kirsten woke up earlier then usual to clean up the mess Sandy and her left the night before, cause they were ,distracted' and just left their dinner as it was.

She quietly made her way into the kitchen and began to clean up the table.

A few minutes later Sandy came down, too, to help his wife.

He gave her a quick good-morning kiss and began washing the dishes.

They both were still tired cause they didn't get much sleep and now they had to get up earlier than usual just to clean up , which wasn't helping either.

As they finished and everything looked normal Kirsten glanced at the clock above the oven and sighted:, 6.00am , maybe we should make some breakfast, the others will be down here soon, honey'. ,ok' Sandy murmured and began helping her setting the table...

,Wow! I don't think i'll let you move out again if everyday starts like that' Julie said smiling as she entered the kitchen and saw what Sandy and Kirsten had done.

,Why were you up so early?' Julie asked as she sat down on one of the chairs ,cause you don't look like you would've slept enough'.

Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other and couldn't help but smile.

,Umm... we just thought...we would...' Kirsten began to ramble. ,Make breakfast for you to say thank you again!' Sandy jumped in and Kirsten smiled appreciatevely.

,Ohh you really didn't have to do this. That's what friends are for and this house is too big for Kaitlin and me anyways' Julie said smiling.

A few minutes later Seth, Ryan, Kaitlin and Summer came waltzed into the kitchen as well.

,Morning boys, girls' Kirsten said. ,morning' the 4 of them groaned still sleepy, but they all looked suddenly surprised at the stunning breakfast in front of them.

Everyone sat down and enjoyed a delicious breakfast.

,Mom i need to go. You know this...schoolproject is waiting' Kaitlin said, grabbing her bad and kissing Julie good-bye.

She waved to everyone and left the house.

Everyone looked at each other and they said simultaneosly ,Schoolproject' and everyone giggled.

,I need to get to work or i'll be late, umm Sandy you have to go,too,right? So could you maybe give me a ride?' Ryan asked.

,Yes sure. Umm so see you all later.' Sandy said ,It won't be late today, so you'll be okay?' Sandy asked Kirsten.

,Yes sure honey. Have a good day' Kirsten said and Sandy kissed her softly on the lips.

After a few minutes Julie Seth Summer and Kirsten were left alone in the kitchen.

,Well sorry Kiks but i can't give you company either cause i need to do some things for new match' Julie said feeling a little guilty to leave Kirsten alone again.

,That's unbelievable. I forgive you and now you're starting again to act mysterious and want to do everything alone with new match.' Kirsten said mocking.

,No believe me Kiki, these times are over!' Julie said giggling and kissed Kirsten on the cheek. ,So call me if you need anything. See you all tonight' and with that Julie left the house.

,And then there were 3. What are your plans for today? Are you both going to leave the poor pregnant women,too? Kirsten said half-serious.

,Actually i've to do some shopping...but i could do it tomorrow if you want' Summer began. ,No it's okay sweetie. Go and do your shopping. I'll be okay for the after-noon.' Kirsten interrupted her. ,Yea Summer, go do your shopping and i'll stay here with mom' Seth said looking at his mother who smiled widely.,Really? Wow i thought you forgot you have a mom' Kirsten said smiling. ,Hey be nice or i'll change my mind!' Seth said mocking jokingly.

,Okay guys, have fun and see you later!' Summer said giving Seth a quick kiss on the cheek and she left the house.

,So what are the three of us going to do the whole afternoon?' Seth asked, patting Kirstens stomach.

Kirsten giggled,You'll see...'

----

,MOM!' Seth called impatiently. ,First you make me watch ,Notting Hill' and now that i can choose the movie you're disappearing in the bathroom for month'.

Kirsten made her way from the bathroom back onto the couch and placed herself next to Seth again.

,Sorry' she said while cudding close to him.

He wrapped one arm around her and pressed play.

,MATRIX? Again??' Kirsten said groaning.

,You can't watch it enough in your life, so enjoy it!' Seth said smiling.

Kirsten sighted and tried to concentrate on the movie but she was close to ,resting your eyes' again, but Seth was quickly to notice it cause his mother was too quiet and didn't complain for a while so he quickly pattet her arm:, hey hey hey stay awake! don't you dare resting your eyes!' Seth said giggling.

Kirsten opened her eyes and suddenly she felt IT. ,SETH!' Kirsten yelled suddenly.

,What? what? is everything okay? Do i need to bring you to the hospital? if the answer is yes. Which car should i get? which road shall i use. Who shall i call first, Julie or dad. what do you need? what shall i take with us?' Seth rambled too fast to interrupt him. ;SETH stop it! Everything is okay' Kirsten said smiling widely.

She put Seths hand on her belly and his reaction was just even bigger confusion. ,What? What's going on. I don't know what you...' he paused cause he felt something move underneath his hand :,OH MY GOD! IS IT WHAT I THINK IT IS?' Seth said cheerly as he looked in his mothers face to see her reaction. She giggled and said:, He or she kicked!!!! For the first time!!!! Oh my god' Kirsten said happy, putting her hand over Seths. Seth kept his mouth shut for a few minutes, just enjoying this precious moment:, HA! And i was with you. I was the first to feel it. Dad and Ryan will be so jealous!' Seth said proudly.

Kirsten giggled again and rested her head on Seths shoulder, happy to be so close to both of her children at the same time.

It was almost 5 hours later when Sandy opened the front door and entered the house.

,I'm home!' Sandy called. ,Honey?? Hello??? Anyone???' Sandy said after nobody answered.

He made his way into the living room to look for Kirsten as he saw it. Seth and Kirsten wrapped up in a blanket, both asleep on the couch. Kirsten was resting her head on Seth' chest and they had both one hand on Kirstens belly. Sandy had to smile widely. It was just too cute.

He made his way over to them to switch off the still playing Tv.

Sandy went next to the couch and knelt down beside them. He kissed Seths forehead and Kirsten softly on the cheek.

As Sandy turned around to leave the room he heard a sleepy whisper:,Umm baby? Sandy is it you, are you home?'. It was Kirsten. He turned around ,Yea. Hey baby, i didn't want to wake you. I just got home' Sandy said smiling.

Now Seth woke up too, hearing voices around him. He opened his eyes and noticed his father was standing in front of him grinning. Then he looked next to him and noticed that his mother was still tight cuddled in his arms. He blushed and quickly tried to change the subject:, Umm...YOU KNOW WHAT DAD?' Seth said suddenly as he rememberd why they were lying here.,No son, but i'm sure you'll tell me anyway' Sandy answered giggling.

,I FELT IT! I FELT MY NEW SIBLING KICKING!' Seth said proudly :,I was the first to feel it' he added grinning.

,WHAT? HEY AND I MISSED IT, HONEY?' Sandy said looking down disappointed.

Kirsten shifted her weight so she could touch Sandys cheek:, Hey i bet it wasn't the last time' Kirsten said trying to make him feel better.

As he looked up she kissed him softly.,HEY DID YOU FORGET WHAT I WAS TELLING YOU YESTERDAY? NOT IN FRONT OF ME!' Seth said with a disgusting but funny expression. Kirsten pulled away and they laughed.

After everyone was home and they all enjoyed a funny talk,which of course involved Seth and his little sibling and what he'd done this day, while say ate dinner, everyone was shattered and they left for their rooms.

Kirsten was already lying in bed while Sandy was in the shower. She thought about her day and smiled. It felt really good to spend some time with Seth again and she was glad that she wasn't alone when the sensation with her little baby happened today. When she heard Sandy taking off the water and stepping out of the shower she felt IT again. Without hesitation she called,BABY! OH MY GOD IT HAPPENDS AGAIN'.

,WHAT? WHAT'S HAPPENING?' Sandy replied worried from the bathroom, trying to wrap himself up in a towel as fast as he could.

,THE BABY! IT'S KICKING AGAIN!' Kirsten yelled happily. A few seconds later Sandy was by her side and put his hand over her belly.

,Can you feel it honey?' Kirsten asked smiling widely. ,No..' Sandy said disappointed. ,Wait' Kirsten said while putting Sandys hand a little lower.

,OH MY GOD! THAT'S MY BABY!' Sandy said cheerfully. Kirsten kissed him softly and both hugged, but Sandy never took his hand away from her belly.

They finally laid down and fell asleep in each others arms while Sandy was still rubbing her belly gently, happy that he had finally felt his baby for the very first of many times to come.


	4. 4 Surprises

"COHEN"they heard a loud voice call. 

Kirsten hesitantly stood up, one hand tight in Sandys the other one rubbing her belly. He felt her shiver:" Honey, relax, it's just a simple appointment and we'll see our baby for the first time" Sandy said reassurely , giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Yea, that's the reason why i'm so ...nervous. It is almost 20 years later than the last time i did something like this, what if something is wrong with him or her? And what about the sex of our baby?" Kirsten said while they walked along the long hall towards the docors room.

Sandy looked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek : " Sweetie, everything will be fine. I'm with you. And about the sex... that's all about you Sweetheart. You can choose whether or not you want to know our babys sex. Both would be fine with me".

"Great, just great and now my husband leaves me alone with that important choice, just cause he doesn't know a solution himself..." Kirsten said half serious and Sandy had to chuckle.

After a few seconds they were invited in the room and Kirsten was told to sit down on the treatment chair. They were greeted by a young nurse who told them they had to wait a moment for the doctor so Sandy placed himself beside his wife and took her hand again.

"So sweetie..are you excited?" Kirsten said, trying not to think about her fear for a moment.

"Of course, excited is the understatement of the year" Sandy smiled and Kirsten returned his smile, stroking his hand softly.

"I still can't believe we're doing this again" Kirsten said after a few seconds of silence.

"Me either" Sandy said stroking her hand with his free hand that wasn't holding hers.

A few minutes later the doctor joined them "Hello I'm Dr.Rowan" the dr. greeted Kirsten, then he turned to Sandy: "So i guess you are the lucky father" he greeted Sandy and smiled. "Yea, Sandy Cohen, hi" Sandy answered standing up from the chair beside his wife to make room for the doctor.

Sandy stepped a few steps aside and changed the side he had been standing at his wife, taking her other hand in his.

"So it is pretty late for your first ultrasound so i guess it isn't your first pregnancy?" The doctor quizzed.

"Yea, i already have 2 children..uhh 1 sorry" Kirsten said and Sandy had to smile cause she counted Ryan already as her biological child.

The doctor looked a little confused but quickly went on with his questions: "Okay well...than you already know the whole procedure, even better, so please pull your shirt a little up, so you are completely free of everything". Kirsten did what he said and the Dr. began with the whole procedure. Sandy felt Kirstens hand tighten around his as the doctor put the cold liquid on her belly. "Sweetie relax" Sandy mouthed as she looked nervously into his eyes.

"Well Mr and Mrs Cohen, let us see how he or she is, oh by the way , do you want to know the sex of your baby?" The Dr. asked and everyone looked at the screen next to the Dr.

Kirsten and Sandy looked into each others eyes. Kirsten had already made her decision but needed some confirmation from Sandy. He just nodded and kissed her lips softly before Kirsten answered:" No, not yet. We want to wait and let it be a surprise for now" Kirsten said looking again straight into Sandys eyes, which were smiling at her.

Kirsten sighted relieved which was quickly replaced by a worried frown cause they were told to look back at the screen to finally see their baby.

"Look at this, he or she looks pretty good so far. Congratulations" the dr. told them. Both sighted and looked into each others eyes again, smiling "thank you" they said simultaneosly.

The Dr. rubbed Kirstens belly dry and a few moments later they could leave the doctors office, hand in hand and they went down a road towards the beach...

"sooo sweetie...how are you feeling?" Sandy said as they both sat down on a bench with view over the ocean.

"great...relieved...happy" Kirsten said smiling and leaned over to kiss Sandys soft lips.

They deepend the kiss and it got really passionate. As Sandys hands roamed her back and slipped under her top, Kirsten quickly was back in reality again and pulled away: " Honey!"

"Whattttt?" Sandy said disappointed cause she interrupted their passion.

"Not here" Kirsten said leaning herself against his shoulder and taking his hand back in hers,

stroking it with her thumb.

"Yea you are right" Sandy said suddenly standing up and pulling Kirsten with him.

"Honey what.." she started but Sandy pulled her as fast as he could along a long road. Sandy was glad they didn't need the car to went to the doctor cause Julie lived near the doctors office. Kirsten didn't get what he was trying or doing until they stood in the hall of Julies house and he began kissing her again passionately. Before Kirsten could protest Sandys hand was under her top and began massaging her breast, which wasn't covered with a bra today. Sandy didn't complain. But unfortunately KAITLIN did.

"OH MY GOD!" she shrieked as she came down the stairs cause she wanted to know who just came home.

Sandy was shocked and quickly pulled his hand out of her top and took a few steps away from her. Kirsten immediately blushed and looked down.

"Ohh umm Kaitlin you are home...uhh how was school?" Sandy said trying to change the subject.

Kaitlin suddenly burst into laughter: " Omg you adults are so funny i totally want you to stay here forever. And i can totally understand Seth right now...if he or mom knew..." she brought out between her uncontrollable giggles.

Sandy now looked down too: " Umm...could that...please stay between us?"

Kaitlin stopped laughing for a moment and grinned mischivous: " Sure..".

"KAITLIN?" Sandy asked again, not believing her. "Yea... why would i want to tell that anyone?" She smiled and went back upstairs into her room before anyone could protest.

**!!!!HEY!!!! Thanks for your amazing reviews, you really make me happy!!!! I know the chapter is short...and boring, but i want 2 know if you are interested in how everything continues , though. THX! Love ya, jen**


	5. 5 In this together

**!!! HEY!!! Thank you so much for your AMAZING reviews. You really make me happy Sooo you wanted some JuKi-time and i hope i wrote it okay. Please tell me your opinions and if you have wishes or suggestions - anytime (: Love ya, jen.**

"Soo how was everyones day?" Seth asked while they all sat down on the table and started eating dinner.

Sandy and Kirsten exchanged a worried look over the table. Kaitlin was quickly to notice this and smiled "Well...i was at school, totally awesome as usual... oh my god i'm getting sarcastic, one more thing i've in common with Seth since recently". Kirsten shot her a look that could kill. Kaitlins smile got even wider as everyone exchanged quesitoning looks until Seth spoke up: "Oh yea? What do we have in common except for our sarcasm?". Kirsten immediately blushed cause she new what was about to come next. Kaitlin giggled "Let me just say...now i know why you feel about your parents the way you feel". "Ummm my day was good, too, we saw our baby for the first time" Sandy tried to change the subject. Kirsten looked up again and smiled appreaciatevly at him, but as he said the word "Baby" Kirsten noticed Julies face changing suddenly.

She was so quiet the whole evening, Kirsten thought. "Nice try dad, Kaitlin what do you mean?" Seth brought her back to reality. "I mean it has to be something emberassing or dad wouldn't ramble and mom wouldn't be this red". "Well... they came home today and i wanted to greet them but they were kinda...BUSY" ,Kaitlin answered and said BUSY in her best sexy -voice which made Ryan and Summer laugh. "YOU YOU WHAT? WHAT NOW? OMG OMG OMG FINALLY SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS MY PAIN" Seth said cheerly and even Sandy and Kirsten had to laugh now. "Thanks Kaitlin" Sandy murmured and she just smiled at him. "Hey guys you want to hear my sexy Sandy Cohen voice?" Kaitlin asked and without waiting for an answer she said "Let's watch over the top" trying to sound as much as Sandy as she could "Or : I schmeer a bagel for you, baby" she added and Kirsten burst into laughter "not bad".

"Well okay change the subject before Kirsten thinks about replacing me by Kaitlin. About the baby..." Sandy said but was quickly interrupted by Julie who stood up "Uhh...sorry guys...umm..i...am really shattered...so...good night" and without giving time to protest she left the room and headed to her bedroom.

"Ummm i'll be right back" Kirsten said and hurried after her while the others continued talking about the baby, well especially Seth did the talking and everyone else had to listen about his new sibling.

Kirsten stood a few moments in front of Julies bedroom. She heard her crying quietly. She knocked and without waiting for a response she went in and sat next to her slightly shocked friend on the bed and took silently an arm around her shoulder to just let her know, whatever was bothering her, Kirsten was there for her.

Julie burried her head in Kirstens neck and continued crying. They sat there a few minutes in silence until Kirsten spoke up, softly "Julie? Do you want to talk about it?"

Julie pulled her head out of her friends neck to be able to look her straight in the eyes. Another moment went by without either of them speaking. "I ... i don't know if there is anything to talk about" Julie said still sobbing quietly. "Honey then tell me what's bothering you. You were so quiet all day and you didn't feel well the last few weeks, i could see it" Kirsten said rubbing Julies back. "Kiki...I...am..." she started but stopped herself, starting to sobb uncontrollably again. "Julie, what are you? What's wrong?" Kirsten asked concernd. "Is something wrong with Frank?" She pushed a little. After a few seconds Julie nodded and burried her head back into her friends shoulder. Kirsten grabbed Julies hand "What's wrong with him? Did you...you know...broke..up?" Kirsten asked softly. Julie nodded again against Kirstens shoulder and Kirsten pulled Julie in a big hug.

"I.am.so.sorry.honey" Kirsten said rubbing Julies back up and down soothingly. "But you seemed so...what...why did he do this so suddenly?" Kirsten asked, stroking Julies long red hair. Julie sobbed again until she suddenly got up and ran into the bathroom, but she didn't lock it so Kirsten went after her.

As Kirsten entered the room she saw Julie sitting on the floor, her back leaning against the bathtub, her knees pulled up against her chest, rocking back and forth, still crying silently. Kirsten sat down next to her again, but didn't do body contact immediately to give her some time and space. Without saying something Julie slowly stood up "she's leaving again" Kirsten thought, but Julie didn't leave the room, instead she walked to the sink and took a little bag in her hand that was lying on it. She opened it and pulled a white plastic stick out. Then she silently went back to Kirsten and sat down again, handing her the plastic stick. Kirsten was about to ask her what she was doing until she suddenly realised what she was holding in her hands. Something that was really familliar to her. Something she had used 3 times in her life herself. A pregnancy test.

Kirsten looked from the test back against in Julies eyes which stared at her, still watering. "Whhhat...is ...is that the reason he broke up with you? He wanted a baby and you didn't get pregnant again?" Kirsten asked confused. Julie let out a small laugh "I wish you were right" and burried her head in both her hands. "What do you mean? What is it then?" Kirsten asked putting a hand on her back again. Julie took a deep breath "Kiki, the test is positive".

Kirsten eyes widened in shock "whhhat? i ...i don't understand..." she began but was interrupted by Julie "Kirsten i'm...I'm pregnant...that's the reason Frank broke up with me". Kirstens face was still a sign of pure surprise and confusion "I don't get it Julie. Okay you're pregnant. That should be wonderful except for...the case that the baby isn't..." she began but again Julie quickly jumped in "It's his baby, Kirsten, no doubt about it". Kirsten pulled Julie into a hug "that...that means that... he wasn't happy about...the news?" she tried to understand. "not exactly. he said he would...he was scared..to...to screw up everything again..you know..." Julie said between sobs.

"Oh sweetie...what are you going to do about it? I mean will you still..." again Julie finished her sentence "have the baby? Yea of course. After everything that happened with Marissa...i couldn't kill my own child..even if i have to be alone in all of this..." Julie looked down "again" she whispered. Kirsten looked Julie straight in the eyes and took both her hands "No sweetie, you are not! You are not alone in all of this. You have Kaitlin and you have me and Sandy. I'll be with you all the time. I mean...you...you're pregant..that's wonderful... i mean we're both in this together..." Kirsten said and Julie smiled a bit "Yea i guess". Julie hugged Kirsten this time "Thanks Kiki, i love you". Kirsten smiled "That's what friends are for. love you,too".

They both held onto each other until Julie had stopped sobbing and a smile spread across her face "We are having a baby. Well...two". Kirsten giggled "Yea. It will be wonderful. Everything. We can go shopping and talk about everything. Did you tell Kaitlin yet?" Julies face fall suddenly "No..I ... I don't think she'll be happy about it, she never liked Frank". "If you're not ready to talk about it yet, don't! Take your time, you have to think about so much, this conversation can wait until you're ready to tell her" Kirsten said reassurely. "Okay" Julie said smiling again. "I will tell her when everything is confirmed and i know how everything will go on from now on".

"You know what? That's a very good idea. Now come on we'll go back downstairs!" Kirsten said grabbing Julies hand but she hesitated. "If you wouldn't mind i would like to stay here for a while, just talking..you know..." Julie said shyly. Kirsten smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek "Sure momma" and both women laughed. They went back into the bedroom and lied down next to each other in bed. Just talking about their children, their babys and their future.


	6. 6 Hey SWEETIE

"Baby?" Sandy Cohen called for the second time when he entered the Cooper-Nichol-Cooper-Roberts-Ex-Atwood-house (or whatever :-P) after work.

When he, again, didn't get an answer he made his way through the house to look for his beautiful pregnant wife...

Kirsten was lying in the backyard, near the pool on some soft grass, just enjoying the beautiful heat of the sun and without a worry in the world , having one hand on her bare belly and the other holding a spoon, reaching occasionally out to get some ice cream out of the big ice cream packet she had bought.

Sandy had to smile widely when he spotted her. She looked so beautiful. She glows and not only because of the beautiful day and the sun. She just looked like a really happy women without a worry in the world. After a few moments of just standing there and watching her eating her ice cream delightfully, he decided he needed to touch her, to hold her and relax with her so he made his way over to her...

She first got a fright when she felt soft lips touching her bare shoulder but she immediately relaxed when she heard the soft voice of her husband, whispering in her ear "Hey **_sweetie_**". Kirsten smiled and turned her head to accept the soft kiss he placed on her lips.

"Hi" she replied "you wanna join me?" she asked patting the grass next to her.

Sandy smiled at the offer and gladly accepted, he placed himself beside her, careful not to crush the ice cream and when he was in a comfortable position he leaned over and kissed her again, this time for a little while longer.

Kirsten returned his sweet smile and then put her spoon back into the ice cream next to her. But this time she offered it to Sandy.

Sandy opened his smiling mouth and Kirsten began to feed him...

"How was work honey?" Kirsten asked after a while.

"okay" Sandy said a little distracted "are these little hearts?" he changed the topic, mentioning to the little chocolate-pieces in the ice cream.

Kirsten laughed "wow that was a quick realization. yea i actually bought it for you so you could give some of it to me but i couldnt wait so i started without you" Kirsten said trying to hide her smile.

"ohh well... then give MY ice cream to me" Sandy said grinning.

Kirsten pouted "its OUR ice cream, mister", Kirsten defended.

Sandy took the ice cream and the spoon out of her grasp and began to feed her this time.

Kirstens pouting lips softened into a smile and she gladly accepted spoon after spoon.

"Thanks" she said after a while, stroking his cheek.

"Sweets for the sweet baby" Sandy returned her smile.

Kirsten laughed and kissed Sandy, letting him taste the sweet ice cream her tongue passed to his.

Sandy moaned quietly into her mouth and Kirsten pulled away smiling, glad she had that effect on him.

After a few seconds, Sandy opened his still closed eyes and grabbed her again immediately. Kirsten giggled against Sandys lips and returned his kiss until the spoon with ice cream on it fell out of Sandys hand and onto Kirstens bare, slightly outsticking, belly.

She immediately pulled away and squeeled because of the sudden change of temperature on her skin.

Sandy saw what happened and bursted into giggles. "SANDY" Kirsten said slapping his arm "that's not funny!!!!!!".

He could tell she wasnt mad but he stopped and just smiled at her. When she started to find something to get the ice cream off of her belly Sandy grinned mischievously and grabbed her hand "I can help".

He bent his head down and began to lick and suck softly at the ice cream on her belly. Kirsten closed her eyes and smiled peacefully.

Sandy shifted his weight into a more comfortable position so he leaned half over her. He placed one hand next to her belly to hold himself up and the other one followed the path his mouth went with soft strokes of his palms.

Kirsten moaned softly and let the arms that supported her earlier get lost in Sandys black hair, so now she was lying flat on the grass with Sandy above her.

When Sandy had finished getting the ice cream off of her belly, he reached out to the spoon and put again some ice cream onto her belly, this time exactly under her up-pulled-top. Kirsten gasped for a moment but relaxed when she felt the sensation of her husbands warm lips on her skin again.

Sandy drew soft circles with his tongue on her skin and Kirsten moaned again.

While his mouth was occupiing her his hands wandered to the knot she made into her top to hold it up and off of her belly because of the heat.

He untied it and he pulled it up, glad when he noticed she wasnt wearing a bra.

Kirsten still didnt seem to notice the fact that she was lying in the backyard, half naked and with her husband placing kisses all over her.

Sandy used the opportunity and went with his lips up and up and up...

Suddenly Kirsten gasped feeling her husbands lips on her breast.

She released his hair and popped herself up on her elbows again "Sandy.." she began to protest but stopped herself.

Sandy looked up at her and smiled. When he reached her nipple he softly sucked at it. Kirsten moaned.

He grinned and quietly put the spoon again in the ice cream. When he saw that Kirsten had closed her eyes again, he put some ice cream on her breast waiting for her gasp and then dropping his head again and continuing his earlier actions...

When Sandy finished licking the sweet substance off of her skin he took the ice cream and took some of the sweet little chocolate hearts onto his palm. When Kirsten slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him, Sandy offered his finger to her and Kirstens smile widened when she noticed the sweet gesture of her husband.

She took the little hearts off of his finger and into her mouth, then she leaned into him and they shared a kiss while passing the chocolate onto each others tongue, while smiling into each others mouth.

"I mean come on you could've at least said something about X men..." Seth groaned, opening the door with the key Summer had given him this morning.

"Omg you are a freak" Kaitlin said smiling "that's so cool".

Seth ruffled her hair "Whatever. What do you think. A match of GTA?" he said looking down at her.

"What? Are you eight?" Kaitlin said giggling.

"Just on the inside and Ryan is away so you are kinda my victim, coop-junior" Seth defended himself.

"It's so warm today, how about i take a swim and you join me or just watch, whatever, and after that ill play your stupid game with you?" Kaitlin offered.

Seth thought about it a few seconds "okay into the backyard!!!" he instructed.

Kirsten pulled away "Oh my god, was that the door?" she asked worried.

Sandy stroked her cheek "i dont know honey".

Kirsten heard the sound of two familiar voices. She gasped when she looked down at herself, half naked in the backyard with her husband lying practically on top of her.

She quickly pulled her shirt back down. "Sandy..." she said motioning to him still lying on top of her. "ohh right" he said getting off of her just in the moment Seth and Kaitlin entered the yard.

"Ohh my" Seth said when he noticed his parents weird behaviour and that his father had just laid onto his mother "you really cant keep your hands by yourselves" he stated, shaking his head slightly.

"ohh hey ..uhh kids, how was...your day?" Kirsten tried to change the subject.

Kaitlin giggled and patted Seths shoulder "Yea.. i totally understand you" and walked back inside to grab her bikini.

"Fine. everything was fine until i saw you too slappering over each other once again" Seth said with a semi-disgusted expression.

Sandy just giggled which earned him a slap from his wife.

"OW" he said stroking over the spot where she hit him "hormones" he murmured but loud enough for kirsten to hear him. Another slap.

"OW" he said once again.

"Where's Ryan?" Sandy changed the subject.

"work" Seth said shortly.

"Oh okay".

When Seth was trying to get over the fact he just walked in on his parents, again, he suddenly spotted the icecream...and not only the ice cream that was lying next to his parents NO the ice cream in his fathers black hair was the one that bothered him "a little".

"EWW. gross" Seth said turning around and walking away.

"What now?" Sandy said confused.

Kirsten saw the ice cream she accidently rubbed into Sandys hair and burst into laughter.

"WHAT?" Sandy said pouting.

"Ohh nothing **_sweetie_**"

**!!!HEY!!!! I know it isnt a really important and long chapter i just needed some kandy- fluff right now . Thank you so much for your great reviews & Im really sorry that it took me so long to update... thanks for reading , love ya, Jenny.**


	7. 7 Mothers and Daughters

**!!!HEY!!!! So im really sorry that it took me ages to update but i finally got time to write this chapter and it's not that short so i hope you enjoy it. **

**This chap is dedicated to ELLA (kikinjuju) I really hope i wrote it okay for ya, hon. Please tell me your opinions. Love, Jen.**

Kirsten Cohen stood in the kitchen and started to prepare some vegetables for dinner. Everyone was out. Kaitlin was at school. Seth worked in the comic store. Summer and Julie did some shopping. Ryan had dinner with Taylor and Sandy was at work. So she was alone, as usual. It is 4pm so the other should be home soon, Kirsten thought when she glanced at her watch.

Kirsten was busy with washing the carottes when she heard the door being opened and closed soundly. When she heard that someone got finally home she wanted to yell hello and find out who it was but when she heard how the door was closed, she knew it had to be Kaitlin.

Kirsten was about to greet her when she heard footsteps running up the stairs. A few moments later another door was closed soundly. "Nice" Kirsten whispered to herself.

She continued preparing the food but when nobody got home and Kaitlin was still up in her room she decided to go up and at least greet Kaitlin and ask her how school went, because Kirsten never had a real relationship with the little rebell and decided she could start changing that fact.

She made her way up the stairs and felt for the first time that it got slightly difficulter because of the pregnancy, but instead of be annoyed, she just smiled when she reached the top of the stairs and rubbed her slightly showing belly.

Kirsten reached Kaitlin's room and was about to knock when she heard silent crying. She could've slapped herself for it, of course there had to be something wrong. Of course Kaitlin wasn't the most polite child or teenager in the world but she definitely would've said hello before going upstairs.

Kirsten slightly knocked and softly asked "Kaitlin, can i come in, sweetie?".

The crying suddenly stopped and she heard a quiet "uh huh".

When Kirsten entered and saw Kaitlin sitting on her bed, legs crossed she made her way over to her and sat down next to her. Kirsten could tell that Kailtin tried to whipe her cheeks dry but she could still see the dry tears across her beautiful face.

"Hi" Kirsten started not knowing if Kaitlin even wanted to talk to her.

"Hey" she answered and with that Kirsten knew something was wrong. Kaitlin never said just "Hey" there was always an unspoken and "totally awesome" comment she had to make.

"How was school" Kirsten asked looking at her while she was looking down on her pillow.

"Amazing as usual" she answered sarcasticly and laughed ironicly.

"Yea i thought so. Harbour isn't as fun as your parents tell you before you go to school, we parents are just good liars" Kirsten said trying to lighten the mood but instead she got a surprised look from Kaitlin "you went to harbour?".

"Uh huh, with your dad, i thought you knew" Kirsten said smiling.

"Right" Kaitlin said shortly and looked back down. Jimmy was a great idea to make her feel better, Kirsten, you idiot, Kirsten told herself.

"You...you wanna tell me what's wrong?" she asked the teenage girl.

"Uhm what do you mean I..." Kaitlin started but Kirsten interrupted "Don't make the effort, sweetie, i was once your age. If you don't want to talk about it i understand and i don't want to disturb you any longer if you want to be alone" Kirsten said, rubbing her back softly before standing up (with help of her hands) and making her way over to the door.

Kaitlin stayed silent when fresh tears prickled in her eyes "Kirsten" she called quietly before the older women left her room.

Kirsten was surprised to hear her voice and turned around "Yes sweetie".

"You know...had you ever..." Kaitlin started but stopped herself "not important". Kirsten hid her giggle, Kaitlin and young Kirsten had a lot in common. She made her way back over to the bed and sat next to Kaitlin once again, lifting her chin with a finger so the young girl would look into her eyes. When their gazes met, Kirsten whispered "What, what did i ever..?".

Kaitlin smiled grateful when Kirsten handed her a tissue and slowly began "had you ever...guy-problems".

Kirsten laughed "ohh you don't wanna know".

Kaitlin returned her smile with a slight giggle and said "with my dad, too?".

The pregant women thought about it for a second and then answered "of course".

Kaitlin sighed and tried to continue "In school we have these music-dudes and they are like the most boring people in the world" she explained which caused Kirsten to giggle "ohh yea i remember them well".

The teenager giggled again through her tearstrained face and answered "right. So..i always make fun of them you know they are just totally funny with their stupid hats and stuff..." she continued and got a nodd from Kirsten in response. "Well I never liked them and never really talked to them cuz you know...they are outsiders and who wants to be an outsider?" Kaitlin said shaking her head. "But...some day..I...needed help with..a presentation about a book which was about a dog who was really spoiled but then..." she started but Kirsten interrupted "Kaitlin" and laughed softly. Kailtin smiled and rolled her eyes "right back to the subject. I needed...help and ...these music dudes are.. smarter than you'd think and one of them helped me by not helping me. He said i was...smart enough to it myself and ... he was right".

"Of course you are honey. Go on" Kirsten said flashing her a proud smile, somewhat proud that she built up her confidence.

"His name..." Kaitlin started and Kirsten interrupted once again with a "Ohh...guy-issue...".

Kaitlin nodded carefully and built up enough courage to say the next part "His name's Will...and I" but then stopped herself again, another tear escaping her eyes.

"You fell in love with him?" Kirsten continued for her.

Kaitlin made a disgusted face and said "God no, not 'in love'...".

"You have or had a crush on him?" Kirsten changed her sentence.

"Oh my god, nothing against you, you look hot for your age but please...don't say 'crush'" Kaitlin said and Kirsten laughed again.

"Okay but i was right, wasn't I?" Kirsten said, her tone returning to seriousness.

Kaitlin nodded and a few more tears rolled down her beautiful cheeks. Kirsten finally pulled her into a hug and Kaitlin cried freely. Kirsten was shocked that the girl didn't pull away but was somehow glad she could be there for her.

"What happened" Kirsten whispered into her long hair.

"Nothing" Kaitlin replied.

"And that's your problem?" Kirsten asked trying to make sense of what Kaitlin had said.  
"No...yes" she started still in Kirsten's arms "i mean he is...a music-dude, a freak, an outsider, i can't...date him" she admitted eventually.

"If you promise you won't tell anyone i'm gonna tell you something" Kirsten said rubbing Kaitlins back. The girl nodded and Kirsten said "Well...when i went to college i was probably the most famous student of all because of my father. I was always the perfect Kirsten Nichol and of course, i treated everyone exactly that way. I felt better than anyone because at home, everyone told me i was better. I never had a problem, neither financial nor with guys. I did a lot of parties and had a lot of fun with anyone that crossed my path" she explained which caused Kaitlin to pull back and looked at her wide-eyed. "Not like you think, but i just had fun and nobody really mattered to me. But then some day... i met this poor, dark haired jew with that cute smile" she said and Kaitlin rolled her eyes "Sandy". Kirsten nodded and continued "He was everything me and my family wasn't. He came from that part of the world that was probably the most different from my old surroundings. He was poor and smart. I was rich and could fail as much exams as i wanted, teacher always liked me or let me say my father. Not that i wasn't smart enough to do it myself but you know what i mean. But i fell for him the first time i saw him but i kept telling myself that he was too different from me" Kirsten said and saw Kaitlin agree "Yea. I think...even if gave me and him..a chance...we are too different".

"You are right. It's always hard if you have less in common and always different opinions but look at me and Sandy. We are still together and i never thought in a million years that i'd even get to be his girlfriend some day. And now im his wife, pregant with our THIRD child" she said smiling.

"Too much information and Oh my god you are totally whipped" Kaitlin said rolling her eyes but smiled eventually.

Kirsten giggled "All i want to say is... that give it a chance, you can start slow, see what happens, you are so young, sweetie, you have your whole life having to make serious choices, but not now, not with fifteen, Kaitlin, you are young, you need to make experiences, have fun" she said whiping her cheeks with her hands dry.

"So you tell me to have sex with him so i can see if i like him?".

Kirsten's eyes widened in shock "WHAT? NO I ... I ... I didn't mean it that..." she started but Kaitlin suddenly burst out laughing "i was kidding".

The older women sighed relieved and giggled along.

"Thanks Kiki" Kaitlin said eventually "but sorry that i have to tell you, i still think you are like the most married women in the world".

Kirsten laughed "don't worry sweetie, i'm used to it".

Kaitlin leaned a little closer to Kirsten to whisper into her ear "dont tell anyone but for an old momma who embarresses her children, you are pretty cool, Seth, Ryan and all the other results of your sexlife are pretty lucky to have you".

"Im gonna ignore the sex-comment, but thanks" Kirsten said smiling and kissed her cheek.

"How about we go back downstairs, there's waiting a meal that wants to me cooked, if you want you can come with me and we can talk" Kirsten suggested and Kaitlin agreed and they both went down where Kirsten continued with preparing the food and Kaitlin sat down on a kitchen stool and started doing her homework while they both talked about everything and anything.

Kaitlen knew that Julie had really improved in the mother-thing but she had to admit that she was slightly jealous of Seth because Kirsten was really amazing so much cooler that she ever thought possible.

At 6:30pm the front door opened for another time that day and it was Sandy, walking in in a soaking coat.

When he entered the kitchen he saw Kaitlin doing her homework and Kirsten standing in front of the stove "Hey you two" he said and both girls turned around.

"Hi" said Kaitlin and looked back down. Kirsten smiled and made her way over to him "Hey honey, how was work?" she said taking the wet coat off of his shoulders.

"Uhh good but the weather was a bitch to drive in today" he said motioning to his wet coat".

When Kirsten had put the coat away to let it dry, she made her way over to him and gave him a long and enjoyable kiss, while he rubbed her belly until Kaitlin interruped "totally whipped".

Sandy and Kirsten broke apart and smiled and Sandy said "i heard that before".

Kirsten gave Sandy one last peck on the lips before turning back around and getting some plates out of the cupboard.

"How was the little one today?" Sandy asked, talking about their unborn child.

"Uhmmm she was good" Kirsten said and Sandy's eyes widened "she?".

"uhhh or he" she quickly said and Kaitlin looked at them "is it a girl?".

"Noo uhh we..we dont know" Kirsten explained. "but baby why did you call it -she-?" Sandy asked rubbing her belly from behind.

"Because it sounds like THE BABY was a thing..." she said putting her hand over Sandy's.

"Yea but why didn't you call it -he- then" Sandy asked and Kirsten turned around. "Because i don't think our daughter wouldn't like to be called "he" said Kirsten and smiled widely.

"So what it is a girl?" Sandy asked smiling. "Yea they told me after the hospital-check-up , you know after the earthquake" Kirsten said and Sandy hugged her happyly "Oh my god, we are having a baby-girl".

"Finally i'm not the baby anymore" Kaitlin spoke up and smiled.

Kirsten was about to say "yea you'll have a baby-brother soon" but she stopped herself the last second knowing Julie hadn't talked to her yet.

"Yea" she answered instead and smiled at Sandy who kissed her nose.

When the others arrived home one by one (except for Ryan cause he was still out with Taylor) they sat down and had a delicious meal, talking about everyone's day and that they'd love a weekend-get-away together.

Everyone enjoyed the evening with nice music and a great talk and they eventually went to bed, everyone dreaming about the nice vacation they talked about.

Sandy wrapped an arm around his sleeping wife and rubbed her belly. He couldn't have been happier. He always wanted a daughter and he bet that she was just going to be as beautiful as her mother. Kirsten told him that she spent most of the evening with Kaitlin and that they both had a good time and talked a lot and he bet that Kirsten was going to be the best mother their daughter could ever hope for. Sandy kissed her neck one last time before closing his own eyes and whispering "I love you,Kirsten" into the hair of the back of her neck before falling asleep himself. The last thing he heard that day was a sleepy whisper answering "I love you, too, Sandy".

**PLEASE PUSH THE BUTTON!!! lol**


	8. 8 Oh my god

**HEY! Well this chapter is based on the "baby-shopping"-suggestion from Ella (so of course : This chap's for you , honey). I hope you enjoy & if u have new suggestions or wishes - just tell me and i'll see what i can do :-) Much love, Jen xx**

„Sooooooo who wants to do some baby-shopping with the pregnant women? " Kirsten asked everyone after breakfast.

"Uhhh COMICBOOKSTORE, um Ryan didn't you say you wanted to help me?" Seth quickly said and Ryan nodded rapidly.

Kirsten just giggled and shook her head "Fine what about the others?"

"I……..need to go to work, have fun sweetheart" Sandy said and kissed her cheek, before leaving the house with Seth and Ryan.

Kirsten groaned "Great".

"Hey Kiki, I'm free for this day and I bet Summer and Taylor don't have plans either, so why don't we do some girl-shopping? I mean come on, what do guys know from shopping anyway?" Julie said and made Kirsten smile thankfully.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Summer said "I'm going to write Taylor a text-message so she can meet us at the mall okay? How about …in half an hour?" Summer asked and Kirsten nodded grinning "thanks".

"Have fun, gotta go to school" Kaitlin said, who just returned from the bathroom. She kissed her mother's cheek and to everyone's surprise Kirsten's , too.

Kaitlin left and the others started to get ready to leave…

-

40 Minutes later Taylor stood in front of the huge mall, reading a text message from Ryan, when she heard the others approach "Sorry we're late" she heard Summer say and felt her kissing her cheek "Don't worry", Taylor smiled and after greeting everyone, they went inside.

-

"That's cute" Summer "aww"ed.

Kirsten looked at the little outfit and agreed "ahhh that has to be the most adorable baby-outfit in the world".

Julia giggled "Kiks, you said that the last five times , too".

"What the hell, I'm going to buy every cute thing here anyway, you know me" Kirsten said jokingly and the others nodded smiling.

"Oh my god I can totally picture her in that dress. Her angelic curls, falling down her shoulders, her rosy cheeks matching that slight pink on the dress…" Kirsten daydreamed and her friend smiled at her, already picturing her baby in the outfits she had in mind for her little boy…

-

After they spent almost 2 hours in the first baby-shop, Kirsten's cell started to ring "Hey baby" she heard when she pushed the green button.

"Oh hi honey" Kirsten smiled when she heard her husband's voice greet her.

"You are still shopping?" Sandy guessed.

Kirsten blushed – was she that obvious "Uh huh".

She heard her husband giggle in return and had to smile herself "Well I found a lot of cute outfits already and we were just in the first shop!".

"Yea baby, I thought so. That's why I needed to go to work earlier than usual" Sandy grinned.

"WHAT? Wow now that's nice, Sandy. You prefer going to work instead of spending time with your pregnant wife" she said pouting playfully.

"No I just prefer going to work instead of going shopping with a soon-to-be mummy whose hormones are all over the place" he defended jokingly.

"Fine" she played serious "Then have fun at work".

"Yeah and you with your shopping, baby, and don't buy too much – The kid is only once that small to fit in these things- you know how fast they grow up"

Kirsten rolled her eyes "We'll see about that".

Sandy laughed "uh huh , love you sweetheart".

"Love you, too" and they both hung up.

"Sandy?" Taylor asked when Kirsten had hung up.

When she nodded all three girls rolled their eyes and said in exact synch. "So whipped" , which caused Kirsten to giggle.

-

Later that day each woman had at least 5 shopping bags in her hands and they went to Starbucks to have a short break from all the baby – outfits and toys".

"So, Kiki, satisfied for today?" Julie asked sighing, while nipping at her coffee.

"Hm yeah I think we have enough baby-stuff, but I need clothes for me, too" Kirsten said looking down "I'm just getting too fat" she said exaggerating and suddenly burst in tears.

Summer and Taylor who were sitting next to her, quickly rubbed her back and said "You are not fat. Your body just changes but you are beautiful".

Kirsten smiled through her tears "really?". All three girl nodded and Kirsten whiped her cheeks dry "Thanks and…sorry – hormones".

-

Oh my god, you look gorgeous, I should get pregnant and buy that top" Summer said, looking Kirsten who just stepped out of the changing room, up and down.

Kirsten blushed and said "Thanks, but please don't say something like that – I mean your boyfriend is still my son".

Summer laughed "Don't worry just wanted to say – BUY THIS TOP".

Julie agreed "Yeah it looks hot".

Kirsten's cheek turned a little redder and she smiled "You think?".

Everyone nodded and Kirsten disappeared into the changing-room to try on the other tops, skirts and trousers for pregnant women.

-

After another hour they finally left the last clothes shop with now almost twice as much bags in their hands, because each women bought clothes for themselves.

"Okay I guess we can't carry much more so how about we see it as a sign and …leave?" Taylor suggested and Summer and Julie gave her a "Are you crazy look". Taylor mouthed an "what" to them when she looked back at Kirsten who suddenly pouted with tears in her eyes "OH um sorry Kiki, if you want, we can… do…more shopping" and faked her famous Taylor-Townsend-smile.

Kirsten smiled "No it's okay…but how about we have some… dinner or something? Or cook for our men" she suggested and the three looked at each other and nodded quickly "okay".

-

"No Kiki that way" Taylor said and took the spoon away from Kirsten, who just rolled her eyes and giggled "Fine maybe I should just do the potatoes" she suggested.

Taylor nodded "Yeah but Kiki- be CAREFUL – nice and easy – nice and easy – nice and easy" she said, but Kirsten stopped her after the 10th time "GOT IT! Nice and easy".

-

After a few minutes the food was ready and Julie put it in the oven, before they went into the dining-room to get the table ready and decorated and they made sure that everything looked perfect.

When they were content with their work they went back into the kitchen and sat down on the stools and talked about their day.

-

"Is it safe to come in?" They heard when the door opened and Seth peeked his head into the hall.

The girl giggled and Summer said "Don't worry Cohen, Shopping-time is over".

Taylor looked around the corner, without standing up and saw Ryan which caused her to smile "Hey stalker, come here".

Ryan and Seth made their way into the kitchen and greeted their girls.

"Mhh" Seth said looking around "am I smelling something really good?".

Kirsten smiled "I sure hope so".

After the boys had joined them in the kitchen, Kaitlin made their way soon to the kitchen as well "I'm home. Oh I'm obviously not the only one".

Kirsten and Julie smiled and motioned for her to join them.

-

The food was soon ready and Kirsten instructed everyone to sit down on the table, what they quickly did because they didn't want to ruin her mood all over again.

The only missing member of the pitch-work-family was Sandy, but he entered the house only a few minutes after the dinner was served "Hi", he greeted everyone and got a "hey Sandy" back.

He placed himself on the last chair and was pleased when his wife came over to him to greet him properly – in Sandyish : a long kiss.

"MUM!DAD! Just because I'm eating doesn't mean you can ruin my appetite and just because I'm not looking at the both of you doesn't mean I don't know what you are doing – my ears work perfect!", Seth complained and everyone else at the table burst out laughing.

"Sorry son – but your mum is a hottie and I got her" Sandy said and Kirsten rolled her eyes this time.

"Yeah you already told me that" Seth said in a disapproving tone.

"I know and you'll hear it for the rest of your life" Sandy said and grinned.

"Lucky me" he murmured and turned to Summer to change the subject "How was your day".

"It was good. We did a lot of baby-shopping and I even bought some clothes for myself" Summer said.

"Oh my, Taylor what did you buy?" Ryan jumped in, now knowing why she wanted his credit card this morning, and turned to Taylor, who just smiled.  
"LINGERIE" she said too loudly and everyone turned their heads.

"Taylor what did we say? Not in front of the family" Ryan murmured and blushed when everyone laughed.

"Ohhh so we are the ones that can't behave on the table huh?" Sandy said, looking at Ryan and Seth.

"Exactly. I, for one, can talk about other things with my girlfriend" Seth said proudly and Summer grinned widely "Oh Cohen, by the way, I bought condoms, because you know- we didn't have any anymore and you know how important protection is, right , she said and everyone except for Kirsten who tried to hide her giggle because she had to look seriously surprised ( - mother-thing) , burst out laughing and Seth blushed "Summerrrr".

"What son? She is right. Protection is really important" Sandy said and giggled.

Seth looked down, clearly embarrassed "God don't remind me of –the talk- ".

"Well obviously your girlfriend has to remind you of …these important things, so maybe we should start all over again" Sandy suggested, hiding his giggle.

Seth eyes widened in shock "whaaat? What now? NO! I…I don't need…" he said but stopped himself, knowing Sandy just wanted to tease him "Well…no thanks dad I don't think you are the right one for this job anymore".

Sandy looked confused for a second but when Seth motioned to his pregnant mother and her showing belly he was suddenly speechless "HEY", was all he could say and now it was Seth's turn to laugh.

"Uhhhhhhhhh let's just change the subject" Sandy quickly said and the other's joined Seth's giggling.

"When Sophie's old enough- I should probably give her the talk" Taylor said and everyone looked at her and then laughed "HA you, lingerie-lady?" teased Seth.

"Well better then you – protection-boy" Taylor shot back, grinning.

"Maybe I should" said Ryan but Sandy jumped in "Sorry boy, not that I want to think about it but, see, as Taylor is your girlfriend and buys lingerie- we kinda know who is involved in the act to …use this…lingerie" he said and Ryan blushed once again.

"How about me and Sandy- we are the parents!" Kirsten spoke up for the first time but Summer stopped her "Sorry Kiks but because of your… not protectioness do we have this "talk-problem" .

Kirsten rolled her eyes and sighed "Fine".

"Well who else is left? Kirsten and me are not allowed to because we made…uh this baby, Summer has to remind Seth to use um yea in the first place, Taylor and Ryan are too…big lingerie-fans- too dirty for our poor innocent girl. Kaitlin is too young" he explained but then stopped himself "Wait, has she had her talk yet?" he asked and Kaitlin punched him under the table "I'm 15 not 5!!!".

"Yea right so, anyway, too young so who is left?" Sandy asked and then Julie spoke up "What about me?".

Everyone turned silent for a moment and then burst into uncontrollable giggles.

"WHAT I have a lot of experience with this kind of thing" Julie defended but couldn't help but giggle herself.

"Yeah Julie, our point exactly" Seth said and continued laughing until he had tears in his eyes "Julie Cooper and having the talk with my sis".

Julie pouted playfully for a moment before saying "FINE. Who else is left then?"

Everyone looked around "uhmmmmmmmmmmmmmm".

"It's a sign" Summer suddenly spoke up and everyone looked at her a little confused.  
"I read about it. Ha it's a sign".

"What sign, Sum?" Taylor asked.

"We can't find anyone to have the talk with her, that means HA she doesn't have sex in the first place"

"Sure Sum, living around Julie Cooper-Nichol-Cooper-Roberts-Bullit-Atwood-Bullit or something, will help a lot – your right - she'll stay innocent for the rest of her life" Seth said and when he saw Kaitlin's and Julie's expression he quickly added "Love you aunty Julie".

"Love you, too, Seth!!!" she said and laughed, along with the others.

"You'll get used to his comments, Julie" Kirsten said and smiled.

"Yeah it's great to have you all here- I almost feel like a Cohen" Julie said and Sandy and Kirsten smiled at each other.

"ME, TOO. DO YOU WANT TO HEAR MY SANDY COHEN?" Kaitlin asked excited and everyone groaned "Oh my".

"I, for one, wanna hear it again" Sandy said and Kaitlin grinned "All right. Listen to this : Let's watch over the top" she said in her most low and sexy voice and everyone laughed.

"Wow I'm really sexy" Sandy stated proudly and Kirsten rolled her eyes and kissed him "Uh huh".

"SO okay we haven't found a real solution but I think there is a lot of time left to think about it" Sandy said and when Seth wanted to make another comment he quickly held his hand up to signal him to be quiet "Well at least…we learned a lot about each other didn't we, Taylor, Summer?" and once again everyone giggled.

-

Later that night everyone cleaned up the dishes together and Taylor and Ryan made their way upstairs after they "suddenly" decided to have Taylor staying with him that night…

"Wonder what they are doing now" Seth joked when he watched them racing each other up the stairs, giggling.

"Cohen!" Summer punched him.

"Sorry! Let's go to bed" he suggested and after they said their "good-nights" they made their way upstairs, too.

Julie helped Kaitlin with her school project and so Sandy and Kirsten were left in the kitchen.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Kirsten suddenly spoke up "I love you".

Sandy smiled "I love you, too" he replied and kissed her softly.

"You sure?" she said and he looked surprise "of course I'm sure, baby!".  
"Good then you are ready to face the, how I put it, -Mountain of shopping bags- " Kirsten said smiling innocently and took Sandy by his hand, who followed her a little hesitantly into their guest-bedroom.

When the door was closed behind him and Sandy could see every shopping-bag the girls brought home with them, everything that could be heard in the house was a loud "OH MY GOD".

_**Please tell me what u think! x Thanks**_


	9. Ketchup & catchups

**Hey guys!!! (Again) im so sorry that it took me so long to write a new chapter - im soo lazy and if Cohenwannabe wasnt there i probably would be in bed all day, not moving at all xD Well anyway hope someone still enjoys this story :-S**

Kirsten woke up the next morning and she turned slightly around to be able to watch her husband sleeping next to her.

She smiled when she realised how adorable he always looked while sleeping. Another smile crossed her features when she thought about the day before: A nice breakfast together - one thing she loved about the full house - an amazing shoppingtour with the girls - cooking and having dinner for and with their men - and a wonderful night with her husband, after she calmed him because he had a shock after seeing all those shopping-bags she brought with her.

Kirsten stopped herself from giggling and then brought a hand up to Sandy's cheek to stroke his cheek softly.

Maybe some women were right, when they said that a pregnancy involves a lot of stress, that the morning-sickness is one of the most annoying things and that being so exhausted can really suck, Kirsten knew that she secretly loved being pregnant. On the other hand, Kirsten knew that she wouldn't be as half as happy, when she didn't have her amazing family and a loving husband that would be without a doubt in the world the best father for her child she could hope for.

It was then she she thought about Julie. She had none of these things - of course she had Kaitlin, but one of her kids died, something Kirsten couldn't even think about without getting close to tears. And that wasn't everything - Julie was without a husband, she didn't even have a boyfriend that stood by her side. Nothing.

She felt sorry for her friend and decided she would speak to her later - she wanted to talk to her for a few days anyway because she thought that Julie should tell Kaitlin that she was pregnant soon. It was just that Kirsten really couldn't and didn't want to imagine being in Julie's position, it was just too hard.

"Mhh" Sandy interrupted her groaning. Kirsten smiled- he was definitely adorable.

"Hey" Kirsten said, smiling and tried to forget her worries about her best friend for a second.

"Hi" Sandy whispered back, still sleepy. "How long have you been watching me?".

Kirsten giggled "I dont know. A few secs maybe, just thought i could get back at you for the countless time you watched me in the past" she said jokingly and Sandy smiled sleepily at her with his eyes still closed.

Kirsten giggled lightly which caused Sandy to open one eye slightly to look at her "what's so funny baby".

"Oh nothing" she said, playing serious for a second.

"Uh huh. What is it?" Sandy said, not buying it for a second. He gently took one of her hands in his and stroked her arm up and down before letting his fingers stroke her bare shoulder.

Kirsten smiled at him, enjoying his gentle touch before answering "You just look so cute when you are all sleepy and just woke up".

Now Sandy opened his other eye, too, to be able to look at her probably and see if she was just joking- she wasn't.

"I am _not _cute, baby" Sandy insisted and grabbed her waist to pull her a little bit closer, her slightly showing belly making it a little hard.

"Oh you so are" Kirsten teased giggling and kissed him squarely on his pouting lips.

"I am not" Sandy said, trying to look offended, which didn't work at all.

"uh hummm you are" she grinned and pulled his head towards her, kissing him again. That was it - Sandy didn't want to resist anymore.

"Maybe.." Sandy started and giggled into the kiss when he remembered a conversation he had with his wife before they found out that Teresa was pregnant and Caleb and Julie got married "I... I could.." another kiss "pretend to (kiss) be cute" he said and Kirsten broke the kiss because she had to giggle herself.

"HA right mister" she smiled back at him "how about we get up and have pancakes?" she said, suddenly changing the subject.

"Whaaat. Are you serious? I thought we would stay a little longer in bed..." Sandy said a little disappointed and let his fingers over the spot where her neck met her shoulder before letting it wander underneath the sheets that were covering their bare bodies.

"Why should we stay any longer in bed when we could be eating wonderful pancakes...with...peanutbutter and...sugar and... KETCHUP!" Kirsten said excited and watched Sandy's expression change.

"EW! Okay baby you did it - that was so disgusting that it ruined my sex-mood" he joked back but nuzzled his head into her neck and placed a kiss on her skin.

Kirsten couldn't help but laugh at him "I am soorrEy, it's not my fault that i'm pregant and have these ... 'special' cravings" she said and stroked the hair on the back of his neck before he pulled away, shocked, to be able to look into her smiling eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean? I wanted to make love to you and got you pregnant and therefor it's my fault that you want to eat pancakes with..ew...ketchup and feel the urge to tell me just that and that this is the cause for my not-in-the-mood-for-sex-thing so i shouldn't complain that YOU ruined the moment because it was my entire fault?" Sandy joked and kissed her before she could answer.

When they broke their passionate kiss, Kirsten studied his eyes for a few moments before bringing a hand to her lips like she would be thinking seriously about something.

Smirking she said "Let me think about it for a moment. Okay im done with my thinking - Yes your right. You pretty much got what i meant".

Sandy let his jaw drop playfully for a second before he grabbed her again and slipped his tongue into her mouth, massaging her own.

"So honey, seen as im really craving that ketchup-miracle and your mood is ruined anyway - i think im just going down to get this pancake and you might wanna take..a shower, sweetheart" Kirsten laughed at him.

"Heey! Why your having any problems with me?" Sandy said referring to her shower-suggestion.

"Oh no baby, but I think you could need the coldness when i left" Kirsten turned a little more serious while looking down between their bodies.

"What do you..." he started but interrupted himself when Kirsten lifted the blanket from their bodies and he could see what their kissing did to him. Right. Absolutely not turned on.

Sandy blushed lightly before a smirk crossed his features.

"What" Kirsten was the confused one now.

"Did you really think i'd let you go, baby?" Sandy replied smiling even wider. He could see the surprise in Kirsten's face before he rolled them over, so now he was on top of her, and started placing kisses all over her neck, letting her feel against her inner thigh what their innocent kisses were already doing to him.

"Babyyy" Kirsten protested. She really wanted that _pancake_.

"Come on honeyy, you can't just leave me high and dry" Sandy whispered groaning, not stopping for a second with his soft kisses and soft, wandering hands.

Kirsten laughed lightly before she said jokingly "no just hight, about the dry part- i told you there is shower".

"ha ha arent you just funny" Sandy said pouting, still not moving from his position.

"Our baby-girl really wants to have that pancake, daddy" Kirsten replied, trying to play the baby-card because she knew he could never resist when it came to his baby.

"Argh baby that was not fair" Sandy groaned into her neck before lifting himself a little up to be able to look into her eyes.

"I know" Kirsten admitted smiling innocently before she kissed his lips instead of apologising.

"Fine then..." Sandy started to surrender, but his wife stopped him by pulling him back on top of her and rubbing his chest up and down.

"I was joking" Kirsten said and Sandy got what he wanted before Kirsten got what she wanted. A long, satisfiing session of lovemaking. A big, sweet pancake with..well with ketchup.

---

"Morning" Sandy chimed happily, when he entered the kitchen a few hours later behause Kirsten and him had woken up extremely early this morning.

he received 2 groans from Seth and Ryan, one "Hi Sandy" from Kaitlin and a "morning" from Julie, Summer and Taylor, who stayed over the night.

"Where is Kirsten?" Summer asked when she noticed that Sandy came down alone.

"Oh she's already had her breakfast - in bed - and i think she is kinda exhausted" Sandy smirked and then went to get some coffee.

"Exhausted? Dad you went to bed at like.. what 9, 10? How old are you? 80?" Seth joked, but regretted his decision to talk almost immediately when he heard Sandy's answer.

"My point exactly son. We really went to bad very very unusually early. Maybe you should ask youself why" Sandy replied, another grin on his face while all the girls in the room laughed along.

"Because.. mum is pregnant and exhausted..." Seth told himself more than his father.

"Yeah you got it Seth" Summer said sarcastically before starting another round of giggles.

Seth was about to continue eating his breakfast, being satisfied with his own conclusion. When he, however turned to Ryan and saw his red cheeks he knew that it had to be another reason.

"God, dad, grossssss" Seth said screwing up his face.

"Don't worry Seth, we understand your pain" Kaitlin spoke up and Taylor, Summer and Julie looked at him and nodded jokingly.

"Which pain? What's wrong with you baby?" Kirsten said, interrupting the conversation. Everyone looked in her in shock because she obviously was already awake even if Sandy said she would be tired. She quickly made her way over to her "baby" [Seth and kissed his cheek.

Seth quickly shrugged it off while saying "mother please stop doing this".  
Kirsten just smiled and kissed him again. When she was about to say something Sandy interrupted "yeah Seth you don't wanna know what was in her mouth this morning and what she really managed to swallow".

The room fell silent for a moment and everyone looked at Sandy.

It was then, when Sandy noticed how the thing he just said sounded and he couldn't help but laugh deeply before explaining himself "God, you guys, i meant PANCAKES okay?".

"Of course dad because pancakes are such a disgusting for your son to hear" Seth said not believing his father at all.

"Well in her case- yes - pancakes with KETCHUP, son , ketch-up" Sandy explained and Seth screw his nose up in disgust.

"Heyy it was delicious and i really needed it..until...my...stomach kinda... met it and thought i could use a trip to the toilet" Kirsten said, but decided to change the subject "Now which pain, what is wrong with my baby".

"I am not your..." Seth started but Summer interrupted "Nothing - nothing's wrong with Seth - Sandy just told us that you'd be still up in bed because you were very...exhausted and we were wondering why".

Kirsten had to hide her giggle when she looked at Sandy's wide grin "Yeah right i was exhausted.. didn't get much sleep".

It was then when the look of shock on Seth's face increased "Wait. Dad told us you went to bed at..what 9 . That wasn't enough sleep, mother?".

Kirsten just blushed, knowing that she was busted. "I.. pregnancy you know" she quickly excused herself and went over to Sandy to kick his foot but in a way that nobody would notice. Sandy bit his lip, trying not to release a loud "ow".

Sandy just decided to keep his mouth shut and to better change her mood quickly. Realising that he hadn't greeted his wife yet, Sandy leant into her and Kirsten was just closing her eyes, when Sandy grinned, bent down and lifted her top , slightly exposing her belly before kissing it gently, silently apologising for the night and morning-actions.

Kirsten gasped lightly when she felt her husband lifting her top instead of just kissing her lips. "Heyyy what about me? What is with my kiss?" Kirsten asked when she opened her eyes, playing hurt. Of course Sandy used the opportunity to take her face in his hands and kissed her passionatally. "Thanks" she whispered after they broke apart and smiled at him before pecking his lips once again before they were interrupted by their son "god dad, seriously, do you have to slobber all over my mother in front of your kids eyes?" he said and everyone in the room laughed at him - his behaviour around his parents was just too funny.

"Just so you know son, i can kiss her WHENever and WHEREever i want, because i have the best excuse possible- she is pregnant which means everytime i kiss her belly i just want to be ' close to my baby '" he explained and Kirsten giggled at his cheesyness.

"So just tired because of the pregancy huh, Kiki?" Julie said grinning and Kirsten couldn't help but giggle herself.

However, when she looked down at Julie's tummy and saw that it began to slightly show, just like hers, she suddenly remembered the thing she thought about this morning- they really needed to talk. Drinking coffee was the best excuse that came to Kirsten's mind:

"Julie you want to have a cup of coffee with me in the backyard? i bet the boys have to leave soon anyway" Kirsten asked, making clear that she wanted to talk.

Without thinking about it, Julie started giggling and she then said "Kiks we are pregnant and we really shouldn't drink the stuff anymore"

Once again the kitchen fell silent.

Silence.

And there was this little moment that turned everyone's world up side down. This little moment that changed everything. Julie had made a mistake by not thinking about what she was saying for a moment - in this case that she was pregnant. But could you really consider it as a mistake? Maybe.

At least everyone now knows, Kirsten thought, but when she looked at Kaitlin she knew this little 'mistake' was just the beginning.

"Well I guess the cat's out of the bag"

**Hey guys!!! (Again) im so sorry that it took me so long to write a new chapter - im soo lazy and if Cohenwannabe wasnt there i probably would be in bed all day, not moving at all xD Well anyway hope someone still enjoys this story :-S**


	10. 10 Aunty's mood swings

Everyone in the room was silent for a few moments. 

Seth, Ryan, Summer and Sandy were simply surprised at the news while Kirsten and Kaitlin were shocked. 

Kirsten knew that it had to come out eventually, but she felt sorry for both Julie and Kaitlin when she saw the teenager's shocked expression.

Kirsten could visibly see the wheels turning in everyone's heads. 

Julie Cooper-Nichol-Cooper-Roberts-Atwood-Bullit-Atwood-or something was pregnant- with an actual child- her third child to be exact – the child that would be born without having met her or his sister Marissa.

Should she say something to make it easier? She didn't know if Julie even wanted her to clear everything up- it wasn't exactly her business and it was a huge thing.

Kirsten felt torn when nobody said something but thanks to her definitely too-chatty son the problem solved itself.

"Um… Jules I bet mum is thankful that you support her so much that you could almost think you are the pregnant oldie" Seth started and added a "Love you mum" before he finished his sentence "but that's not necessary".

Kirsten looked apologetically at her best friend and tried to read her eyes, but she was looking at nothing but her now oldest child.

And well Kaitlin just didn't look at anybody- she looked like she just looked into space – dazed.

"Seth I don't think Julie didn't know what she was saying" Sandy stopped his son from saying anything else and looked at Kirsten for confirmation who just nodded -Yes Sandy you were right!

"Look guys, I'm sorry, I know I should've told you but I wasn't sure and I… well… now you know and it's just like it's with Kiki right?" Julie spoke up and tried to sound cheery and casual, which didn't work at all. Her nervous ramble only made it worse.

Kaitlin jumped up and off her chair "NOTHING is like it's with Kirsten, mum! NOTHING. I don't need a new sibling. I don't need a new DAD OKAY? She screamed at Julie, clearly referring to her dislike for Frank.

She left the room without turning back.

-

After Kaitlin's outburst, everyone stayed quiet until Julie apologized for Kaitlin's and her own behaviour cleared up their plates without another word and left the table.

Kirsten stood up immediately after, but Sandy grabbed her arm before she could leave "Baby are you okay" he whispered to her in this special concerned tone of his.

Kirsten turned her head to him and nodded, smiling lovingly before she said, "excuse me" to everyone else and went after Julie.

The rest of the big family stayed at the table and Seth quickly made sure to entertain the others with weird stories and silly jokes- mostly about himself. Sandy, who was the only adult left downstairs, however stood up after a while and went up to his bedroom to wait there for Kirsten's return while getting ready for work.

-

"I ruined everything Kiki. I mean I was so stupid! I shouldn't have made this mistake- I should've told her when I found out that I am pregnant" Julie said pacing up and down the room.

"Julie!"

"No I mean, what's gotten into me? Frank was one problem but I can't go through this again, not with my baby, not with Kaitlin"

"Julie!"

"Kiki it's over. Everything's over"

"Julie! Honey, stop it" Kirsten said sternly as she got up off the bed and wrapped her arms around her friend to stop her ramble.

"Nothing is over or too late. Kaitlin is shocked, who wouldn't be? She is a teenager Julie, it wasn't easy for her. Jimmy, Marissa… you are the only one left for her and she had to deal with a new dad. And about that, you should talk to her about Frank soon. About him and about the baby".

Julie looked at her friend and held back the tears. She simply nodded before burying her head back in Kirsten's shoulder. She just needed the comfort.

What was she going to do?

-

It took Kirsten several minutes to convince Julie to talk to Kaitlin and it took her even longer to help Julie getting Kaitlin to open the door. After she made sure that mother and daughter wouldn't kill each other and would talk, she made her way to her own bedroom expecting it to be empty. 

"Honey why aren't you at work?" Kirsten asked when she closed the door and went over to the bed where her husband was lying and waiting for her.

"Told Spitzy I'd work tomorrow instead of today and he said it would be alright and just changed my shifts" He explained and welcomed her on the bed with open arms.

Kirsten smiled because she was glad that she could spend a day with her husband after a crazy morning like this one.

They stayed silent for a few moments while Sandy pulled his wife down and half on top of him before either of them even thought about speaking again.

"What was all that about?" Sandy asked motioning to downstairs.

Kirsten sighed and while she rubbed his chest absentmindedly, she sighed and whispered "Well Julie is pregnant". Sandy would have chuckled if he didn't know how upset she was.

"Thanks honey I got that" he said but not in an inappropriate way. He slowly stroked her blonde curls and whispered "Why haven't you said anything?".

"Because I promised Sandy" Kirsten said and hoped he'd understand- it wasn't like she didn't trust him, she just took the bond between best friends and their secrets very seriously.

"Okay" Sandy said and kissed her hair. He knew better than to start a fight with his pregnant wife- he knew she would've told him if it was something really serious- she knew he'd find out eventually anyway.

"I just… everything was so… confusing and well I think now it's even worse" Kirsten said and looked up at her husband who listened to every word she was saying.

"Maybe it's just me but could it be possible that Frank and Julie, well, have problems?" Sandy asked and rubbed his wife's back when she nodded.

"They broke up"

"Oh"

"Frank couldn't deal with the whole pregnancy-thing"

Sandy pulled his wife a little tighter. He couldn't imagine how someone couldn't be happy about becoming a father- it was one of the most amazing experiences of Sandy's life and he was over the moon that he had the chance to live it again with Kirsten.

"Poor Julie. I wouldn't exactly put her as a lucky woman" Sandy simply said and Kirsten agreed. Julie Cooper and lucky were two words that couldn't be used in the same sentence.

They both fell in another silence, lost in their own thoughts while they cuddled close. Kirsten really hoped that Julie could talk to Kaitlin and she'd calm down.

Something Kirsten didn't know was that Julie was lying to Kaitlin right this second. She lied about the baby's father, which was the only reason Kaitlin stopped screaming in the first place. She thought Bullit was the father of her new sibling, which was a complete new situation for the young girl: she _loved_ Bullit, she _wanted a father_ like Bullit, she wanted her _old family_ back: Mum, _Dad_, Kaitlin and… _a sister_ or at least a little brother she could teach how to be cool .

But it was just a lie. Julie and Frank knew and Kirsten assumed it had to be Frank's but Kaitlin didn't know because Julie had decided to lie to her for her own reasons.

-

Sandy and Kirsten lay in bed for at least another half an hour because the kids had already left for work or shopping and Kirsten didn't want to interrupt Julie and Kaitlin in their important talk.

"Sandy?"

After Kirsten broke the long silence, she looked up at her husband to see his eyes watching her.

"Yes love" he answered and couldn't resist when he kissed her soft lips before she even got the chance to say what she wanted to say.

Kirsten smiled and stroked his cheek.

"I miss our 'old' house" she said and Sandy simply nodded.

"Me, too."

"I mean, it was so nice of Julie to let us stay here but I miss falling asleep on my own couch and I miss wearing my pyjamas all morning when I'm not feeling well and I miss sleeping in my, in _our_, bed" Kirsten said and sighed.

Sandy smiled down at her. Some, many, men might freak out because of their pregnant women and their hormones but Sandy loved the way Kirsten sometimes started to talk and talk and talk and wouldn't stop until she was finished. He loved how openly she could speak about her feelings and how loving she became. It wasn't like she wasn't always gentle and kind but since she found out that there was a new life growing inside her, she became so _soft, _like only a mother could be.

"I love you" Sandy said and Kirsten grinned.

"I love you too?" Kirsten answered but it sounded more like a question than an answer because of the sudden change of subject.

"You must be the most beautiful and cutest person in the world" Sandy whispered so quietly that she barely heard him.

He was thanked with a gentle kiss.

"I bet you won't say that anymore when you have your little daughter in your arms" she teased him and Sandy giggled before he got serious again.

"I'm having her in my arms" Sandy stated and motioned with his head in the direction of his hand which was rubbing her belly, which caused Kirsten to smile lovingly again.

"Plus she is already more beautiful than anyone knows" he said like it was a fact that wasn't debateable. 

Kirsten smiled amused "Really? Have you met her and I missed it, because I don't think I've seen her yet" she asked jokingly and kissed his chin.

"Well baby I just know she is. Look at her mother! The most beautiful person and a not too bad daddy nothing but something incredibly …perfect" he explained and Kirsten kissed him hard on the lips.

Just talking to Sandy and hearing how excited he was about their little accident made Kirsten feel exactly the same.

"I think her daddy is much better than he thinks" she said and smiled at him while their noses were rubbing together.

"Well he had to do something right to be allowed to love her mummy" Sandy said and received another long kiss that was filled with love.

The lovely kiss quickly turned into a rushed sloppy one and to both partner's surprise, Kirsten took control – talk about hormones!

-

"So it is not Frank's?" Kaitlin asked for the millionth time. Secretly she knew it just couldn't be Bullit's baby- it would be too good to be true and she knew that her mother had changed about the boyfriend-department. As hard as it was for Kaitlin, she knew her mother loved Frank, but she thought about herself for once and tried with every single part of her heart and head to believe what Julie had told her.

The baby's father is Bullit and everything will be okay.

Julie nodded again and wondered why it was so hard to lie to her daughter – she was Julie Cooper-Nichol, the queen of gossip, scandals and lies. Or at least that's what she used to be.

Maybe the redheaded woman had really changed or maybe she tried to but there was always a little part of the old Julie in her head that made it possible to lie to the person you love most.

Kaitlin swallowed deeply before wrapping her arms around her mother's shoulders. Everything woud be good. Everything would be good. Everything would be good.

-

Kirsten stroked her lover's back up and down while he lay on top of her and placed sensual kisses up and down her neck.

They were both breathing heavily into each other's shoulder, their chests moving quickly up and down in a steady rhythm.

Sandy lifted his head after a few moments to smile down at her "Wow. What did I do to deserve this?"

Kirsten blushed furiously when she thought about her behaviour a little earlier- that was definitely not her usual behaviour or well, planned.

"I … umm… "

"Hormones?" Sandy asked and chuckled at her flushed face, knowing that his little joke wasn't the only reason why her cheeks were so rosy.

"Yup" Kirsten quickly agreed, accepting the excuse.

The couple fell in another silence and Sandy didn't even bother to roll off of his wife, knowing that she enjoyed the warmth of his body as much as he was enjoying hers- _theirs_.

Their peace was broken with a gasp.

"OH MY GOD" Kirsten said alert all of a sudden.

Sandy's head shot up and a worried frown appeared on his forehead.

"I totally forgot about Julie. And Kaitlin. And everyone except for myself" Kirsten said and her mood changed quickly to 'depressed'.

"Shh baby calm do…" Sandy started to say but his wife had already interrupted him "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN OKAY?" she said and sounded angry all of a sudden. Sandy knew it was just because of the pregnancy and secretly found it quite amusing.

"I am the badest person in the world" Kirsten started to cry and Sandy had to suppress a giggle "Baby, badest?" he asked and regretted it when Kirsten hit his arm "YES ANY PROBLEMS MR.PERFECT?" she asked him angrily before trying to push him off her.

Sandy grabbed her hands in his before saying "Calm down, baby, I bet it was better that they had some time alone, you can still get dressed and go and talk to them" Sandy told her and kissed each of her clenched small fists which relaxed immediately under his touch.

Kirsten just looked at him and smiled widely. Sandy could practically read the words 'Thank you' in his wife's eyes.

Before Sandy could smile back however, he found himself lying underneath his wife, his hands pinned over his head.

"You, are, the, perfect, husband, and, your, little, speeches, are, so, sexy" Kirsten murmured between sloppy kisses she placed on his mouth.

Sandy enjoyed Kirsten's mood swings for a few moments before he grabbed her upper arms and pulled her slowly away from him before it could come to something Sandy couldn't and didn't want resist to. 

"What's wrong? Don't you want to?" Kirsten asked while she placed kisses all over his face.

Sandy enjoyed the unrestricted view of his wife's breasts in front of his eyes for a second and then murmured "Yes I want to but I don't want you to kill me after for making you have sex while you wanted to go and talk to Julie".

Suddenly Kirsten's kisses stopped and she practically screamed "JULIE".

"Yeah that was my point" Sandy said but before he could say anything else, the door swung open and the couple was surprised by the vision of, well, Julie.

"I heard someone calling my…" Julie said and gasped in shock when she saw her friends in bed, only half-covered in the satin sheets.

Kirsten quickly grasped the sheets around her body and rolled off of her husband. Sandy almost didn't manage to stop his wife from exposing his manhood in front of their friend.

"I am, guess you two didn't call me?" Julie asked embarrassed and turned around when she watched Sandy trying to cover himself.

"No, well, yes, we kinda did, but it was umm… we called your name but…we didn't want you to er…come?" Sandy rambled and Julie turned back around to her friends, a shocked expression plastered across her face.

"EWWW you screamed my name during sex?" she asked and the couple blushed.

"No! Of course not! I didn't scream anything" Sandy said and chuckled before he said "she did" he added and motioned to his wife.

Julie was just about to open her mouth to say something when Sandy said "Err of course not because she was having an err I think we should just forget that the last five minutes ever happened" Sandy said and Kirsten nodded rapidly- she couldn't agree more.

Julie turned towards the door and said "Just so you two know, I might be Julie Cooper-Nichol but I am not in for a threesome with two of my best…" 

"JULIE" Kirsten was the one that interrupted this time.

"Fine have fun kids" and with that Kirsten's step-mum, yes her step-mum, left the room.

Kirsten buried her head in her hands before she said "I guess, I will, talk to Julie in, say, 5 years, when she doesn't have the image of us in bed in her head anymore".

Sandy couldn't help but chuckle "Aww baby" he said and kissed her head.

"Go and talk to Kaitlin then" he said and Kirsten uncovered her face so she could look at him.

She smiled at him again- this same smile she used earlier- this 'you are perfect smile' and Sandy was slightly scared that his hormonal wife would want to rape him again but she simply leant into him and left a soft kiss on his lips before she swung her legs out of the bed and started to get dressed.

"Baby?"

"Sandy?"

"Hurry up. I just love your mood swings especially the 'I'm horny mood'"

Gasp. "SANDY! Don't say 'horny', especially not in front of our daughter"

"Honey you are ruining all the fun already. I want my horny wife back" he whined and Kirsten couldn't help but chuckle "Just shut up"

"Oh so horny is forbidden but SHUT UP is part of our approved vocabulary?" 

"Exactly"

"Because…?"

"Because the horny wife said so"

-

"Kaitlin, honey, can I come in?" Kirsten asked after she knocked softly on Kaitlin's door.

A mumbled "sure" could be heard from inside and Kirsten allowed herself to step in.

Kirsten giggled when she saw why she could barely understand the teenager.

"Mhhh chocolate, you do realise that I won't leave the room again?" the older woman joked and Kaitlin choked on the piece of chocolate in her mouth while she tried to stop herself from laughing.

"So…" Kirsten said as she sat down on the floor in front of the teenager's bed.

"I just wanted to check if you were okay" Kirsten admitted honestly and accepted the chocolate stick Kaitlin offered her.

"Before we start this serious conversation kind of crap convo, why are you sitting on the floor?" Kaitlin asked and Kirsten looked surprised at the question.

"Err because… it's comfy"

"And beds aren't?"

"No"

"Well then what's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk? You know about err…this morning"

"Do you mean talk about my 43-old mother that is pregnant with a child whose father she doesn't love?" Kaitlin asked bluntly referring to Bullit. Julie might have been over the two of them splitting up, but Kaitlin was not- not that anybody cared.

Kirsten was sure Kaitlin knew the truth and thought she was talking about Frank who just left Julie.

"Well, yeah" she asked a little surprised. "I mean you can talk to me, if you want, nothing that will be said will leave these 4 walls," Kirsten offered and stroked Kaitlin's knee with one hand because it was the only part she could reach, while she chewed on her piece of strawberry chocolate.

"You wanna know something kiks?" the young girl asked rhetorically before answering the question. "Yes a normal girl would want to talk about this crap over and over and over again because it's , ooh lord, such a traumatic step in my life, but honestly I am not normal and I don't exactly feel the urge to talk about it again" she said but her tone was not offending, she simply told Kirsten the truth.

She understood and nodded and was just away to TRY to stand up when Kaitlin grabbed her arm "Hey. I really don't want to talk about it again, at least not now, I want to try to forget this for a while so how about some quality Niece-Aunt-time?".

"Oh, so you see me as your old fat aunt huh?" Kirsten said but was secretly incredibly relieved that the conversation had turned out that way.

"As my funny, pretty aunty Kiki, yup" Kaitlin said in a childish voice and made Kirsten laugh.

"Okay so… a match on the playstation?"

"Fine but I'll win"


End file.
